Quervik Story 5 - Dziecko o włosach skutych fioletem
Słońce zdążyło już zajść, a niezliczona ilość migocących gwiazd, wraz z księżycem zaszczyciły wszystko pod nocnym niebem. Spokojny wiatr przemieszczał się spokojnie między koronami drzew CreepyForest, w którym teraz panowała martwa cisza. Wydawało się, iż to co właśnie dzieje się w lesie nieopodal CreepyTown nie różni się zbytnio od tego co ma miejsce innymi dniami i nocami. Oczywiście jest to nieprawda. - Cholera - syknął cicho Dawliet z trudem utrzymując się na nogach, przez co był zmuszony przylegać plecami do jednego z konarów, a swoją prawą ręką, czyli jedyną jaka mu pozostała ściskać kikut po lewej, z którego o dziwo obficie tryskała krew, co u przedstawicieli rasy demonów ma praktycznie nigdy - Mają przewagę liczebną - jego oczy zaczęły się żarzyć rządzą mordu w stronę trójki osobników znajdujących się około pięć, możliwe, że siedem metrów przed nim. - Rzekł bym, że boli mnie to bardziej niż ciebie - odezwał się Learch, a większość jego twarzy stanowił szyderczy uśmiech - Jednak znasz mnie i wiesz, że nie lubię kłamać - po tych słowach zaczął on powoli zmierzać w stronę swojego obolałego rozmówcy, ciągnąc za sobą swój skorpioni ogon gotowy do wyprowadzenia pchnięcia swym żądłem - Nadal możesz wrócić - rzekł on, a z jego szczękoczułków zaczęły wyciekać krople niezidentyfikowanej substancji, która po kontakcie z trawą u stóp Seavela wypalała się. Astramanus też odpowiedział mu podobnych uśmiechem - Chcesz sobie uścisnąć ręce na zgodę? - utrzymywanie się na własnych nogach zaczęło już przychodzić mu łatwiej, lecz wciąż stan chłopaka pozostawiał wiele do życzenia - Wybacz, ale już ci powiedziałem, że twoje działania są warte tyle co cnota ulicznej dz... - przerwał on w mgnieniu oka odchylając głowę, by nie zostać trafiony przez kolec, który wbił się niecały milimetr od jego policzka. - Stałeś się słaby odkąd poznałeś tą Noelle Strange i zacząłeś merdać ogonkiem na każde jej skinienie - oznajmiła jedna z postaci zza pleców Learch'a, która w porównaniu do wszystkich tutaj obecnych miała niecały metr wysokości. Podobnie jak swoi towarzysze broni miał on na sobie szkarłatną szatę, skrywaną przez ciemno purpurowy płaszcz z kapturem zarzuconym na głowę. Obiegał on jednak od normy maską, która całkowicie skrywała jego twarz. Oczywiście rolę maski pełniła czaszka, przypominająca tą jakie posiadają bawoły. Dzierżył on w swojej drobnej, zwęglonej do kości drewnianą laskę. - Jak zawsze raczysz mnie miłymi słówkami - Dawliet stwierdził przyjaznym tonem - Grzechu Pychy, Egliette - Niski osobnik nie odpowiedział, a jedynie uniósł swą laskę ku górze, by sprawić, iż kilka chwil później spod jego ubrań zaczęła wydobywać się ogromna ilość, czegoś nie tyle przypominającego, a naprawdę będącego gęstą mgłą. - Wy naprawdę za sobą nie przepadacie - zażartował sarkastycznie Learch, a jego ciało zaraz po tym została minięte przez dokładnie szóstkę dłoni uformowanych z zamglenia stworzonego przez jego kompana. Każda z nich miała długie palce zakończone szponami. Chłopak w którego były one skierowane jednak miał już dość siły by zrobić unik, z którym nie zamierzał zwlekać, co zostało nagrodzone, że jego ciało nie zostało poćwiartowane/porozrywane jak obiekt flory, pod którym przed chwilą się znajdował. - Było blisko - powiedział białowłosy, widząc jak z drzewa nie zostaje nawet gałązki - Wciąż za wolno - stwierdził Learch, który znalazł się za plecami swego przeciwnika, jeszcze nim ten zdążył wylądować po skoku jaki wykonać, lecz tym razem nie zaatakował go ku przerażeniu wszystkich swym masywnym śmiercionośnych ogonem, a przedmiotem, który na oko nie różnił się od przeciętnego skalpela lekarskiego. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili Szmaragdowa Zguba demona zdążyła się zmaterializować i sparować atak. - Więc naprawdę nie zamierzasz się oszczędzać - pomyślał na głos Dawliet. - Nie on jedyny - usłyszał on zza pleców Egliette, by zaraz ujrzeć, że jego ramiona zrobione z mgły złączyły się w jedno ogromne, które o zgrozo tym razem trafiły w ceł, przez co przygwoździły go do ziemi, miażdząc mu dość sporo kości. - Lucyfer - rozpoczął swój pseudo monolog Seavel - Myślisz, że jego ta cała Salai może go zastąpić?! - zadał on pytanie, choć wiadomo było, że jest ono w pełni retoryczne - NIE! - - A czy to nie była przypadkiem wola waszego Wielkiego Pana, by ona przejęła po nim pałeczkę? - - Tym się właśnie różnimy Grzechu Lenistwa - oświadczył Learch znów idąc powolnie do powalonego demona - Ty zadowalasz się tym, czego on chce - wbił on swoje żądło w bark Astramanusa, który jednak tylko skrzywił się z bólu - Ja pragnę mu dać to czego potrzebuje... - - To tutaj? - spytała Elizabeth Terrance stojąc teraz ze starszą kobietą naprzeciw zwykłych drewnianych drzwi z tabliczką o treści "Pokój numer 8" - Tak panienko - odpowiedziała jej zakonnica lekko zaniepokojonym tonem - Proszę jednak wziąć sobie do serca moje słowa - teraz jej słowa miały wyraźnie bardziej charakter błagalny - Ten chłopiec... naprawdę coś z nim jest nie... - - Wystarczy - rzekła chłodno córa Heinricha, przerywając swojej rozmówczyni gestem otwartej dłoni - Po prostu daj mi go zobaczyć - zażądała ona surowym i stanowczym głosem. Oczywiście kobieta natychmiast wyciągnęła z jednej ze swych kieszeń prosty, srebrny klucz i przekręciła go w zamku drzwiczek, a następnie pociągnęła je powoli odsłaniając niewielki pokój. Pomieszczenie to było zadbane, ze ścianami, na których to widniały różne malowidła, w większości w postaci wizerunków postaci takich jak Myszka Mikki czy Scooby-Doo. Znajdowała się tam też dość spora, dębowa szafa z książkami, w których to było więcej obrazków niż tekstu. Z pojedynczego okna padały światła na własnoręcznie przygotowany ciepły posiłek, w postaci zupy warzywnej czy tłuczonych ziemniaków z kawałkiem mięsa, a wszystko to znajdowała się obok bloku rysunkowego na pospolitym drewnianym stoliku. Uwagę Elizabeth jednak najbardziej przykuwało łóżko, a dokładniej drobna postać, skryta pod kołdrą. Dziewczyna zrobiła krok do przodu, powodując, że deski w podłodze lekko zatrzeszczały, przez co po chwili zauważyła ona ruch pod kołdrą, świadczący, że osoba pod nią się skuliła. - On - zaczęła zakonnica - od początku nie próbuje nawet nawiązać kontaktu z innymi dziećmi - Młoda Terrance jedynie spojrzała w jego kierunku i tym razem pewnym krokiem dość szybko znalazła się tam gdzie zamierzała, a zaraz po tym zaczęła dźgać palcem kołdrę w miejscu, gdzie znajdował się jej przyszły rozmówca. - Żyjesz? - spytała - Nie - odpowiedział jej smutno dziecięcy głos, lekko tłumiony przez pościel - Idź sobie! - Członkini Dzieci Heinricha złapała się za brodę i zaczęła myśleć - Ale dopiero przyszłam - stwierdziła, lecz tak jak myślała, odpowiedzi nie dostała - - ... - - Dobra... zrobimy to inaczej - rzuciła ona łapiąc za pierzynę i jednym szybkim ruchem ściągnęła ją z młodego niemowy. Jej oczom ukazał się chłopiec w wieku nieprzykracające szczęściu wiosen, który jedyne czym różnił się on od swoich rówieśników to wyraźne, fioletowe zabarwienie włosów. Miał ona sobie błękitną piżamę, składającą się ze spodni i koszuli. Spojrzał on przez chwilę na osobę, która obnażyła go z pościeli, tylko po to by zaraz podjąć próbę skrycia się pod poduszką, która szybko wyciągnął spod głowy. - Nawet o tym nie myśl - powiedziała brązowowłosa wyrywając mu ją z rąk - - Wiem co się stało - ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich odezwał się on - Widziałem co się z nią stało - dodał - Widziałem co się stało z mamą - Terrance nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie usiadła na progu łóżka i zmierzyła chłopca wzrokiem - Pożarły ją - kontynuował dzieciak - Potwory - rzucił on okiem na Elizabeth, a nawet usiadł obok - Jesteś taka jak inne? - spytał on - Jesteś jak Ci, którzy chcą mi ją zastąpić? - Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się przyjazny uśmiech. - Nie - te słowa bardzo zdziwiły sześciolatka - Twój Ojciec - położyła ona dłoń na ramieniu chłopca - Słyszałeś o nim? - - Tak - odrzekł młodziak - Tata porzucił mnie i mamę - Elizabeth jedynie pogłaskała dzieciaka po włosach i przysunęła do siebie. - To nie prawda - zaskoczony chłopiec spojrzał jej w oczy - Twój... tatuś był bohaterem, który poświęcił się dla dobra ogółu - stwierdziła ona - Z jego powodu też tutaj jestem - po tych słowach wyciągnęła ona z kieszeni skrawek papieru, który jak się okazało był listem - Przeczytać Ci? - Fioletowowłosy niepewnie kiwnął głową. - Słuchaj uważnie - ---- Drogi przywódco... dobra,... nie umiem w formalny tekst... Zwracam się do ciebie z pewną prośbą i po tym co zrobiłem dla twojej federacji liczę, że jej wysłuchasz. Z góry przepraszam za jakość, choć to i tak nic w porównaniu z tym, że w takim zadup... miejscu jak Wąwóz Rybnika mieli papier i coś do pisania. Ścierwa Legiona już widać w oddali, więc mam mało czasu. W zasadzie to nie wiem nawet czy wrócę i to jest właśnie jedne z powodów dlaczego do ciebie wysłałem tę wiadomość. W przeszłości, po założeniu Dizz City poznałem pewną piękną dziewczynę, a jako, że przez was skończyłem jako pierd#lony kawał drewna postanowiłem nie ranić jej oczu, więc się z nią pożegnałem. Później jak dowiedziałem się, że zrobiłem jej gówniaka. Od tamtej chwili nieustannie wysyłałem jej większość swoich zarobków, ale jak tu zginę to za bardzo nie będę mógł tego robić. Dlatego proszę. Jeśli nie dane będzie mi wrócić... dopilnuj, by Kornelia nie musiała sama sobie radzić z tym wszystkim. Proszę. Zaopiekujcie się moją rodzin... ---- - ...ną i niech wiedzą, że ktoś nad nimi czuwa - Elizabeth skończyła czytać, zauważając, że z oczu chłopca lecą łzy, więc szybko objęła go i przycisnęła do siebie - Wszystko dobrze? - spytała z troską - - Mhm - młodziak pierwszy raz się uśmiechnął, a jego starsza rozmówczyni zaczęła wycierać mu łzy chusteczką z polików - Dziękuję pani - podziękował on - Mów mi Elizabeth - poprawiła go Terrance łagodnym i przyjaznym tonem - Może teraz ty się przestawisz? - zaproponowała - Dobrze - syn Jakuba Dizz z całą pewnością był o wiele bardziej pogodny niż na początku spotkania z córką Heinricha - Mam na imię Macbeth! - zawołał on, a łzy zaprzestały napływać do jego oczu. - To jak będzie? - spytała Elizabeth - Chcesz zostać tutaj czy iść ze mną? - wyciągnęła ona dłoń do chłopca, który podał jej swoją. - Z tobą! - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Quervik Story